


The Special Destined

by GarnettFox



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vitruvius's death Lucy is given a letter and box and from her old master containing seven devices that send the seven of them on a whole new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The days after Taco Tuesday and the subsequent Duplo invasion where in a word.

Chaos. Even Princess Uni-Kitty, Benny and the more...Eccentric Master Builders had to admit to the unbridled chaos that suddenly reconnecting all worlds caused (Lord Business's suggestions to only brake the walls down one at a time while admittedly good where shot down by Lucy pointing out that it only took one world getting upset they weren't let out first for all of them to rebel and cause even more discord) No one blamed Business for hiding in his tower from the angry mobs, nor Emmet for cowering in his apartment. Though he was fleeing from the adoring public who wanted a piece of the Special.

With everything going on it was little wonder that Vitruvius's funeral and will slipped everyone's mind for a good two weeks before Shakespeare finally brought it up in a meeting in the half demolished town hall. The service it's self was attended only by the Master Builders, though Good Cop did show up before hand to inform them that if the Builders wanted to create a memorial statue to the wise old man they could anywhere and Lord Business would gladly pay for it.

Then came Vitruvius's belongings. not that much had survived the explosion and fire of the escape from the Old West but what had was quickly and quietly given to the Master Builders Vitruvius wished to have them. Even Lucy got some things bequeathed to her from her old master a unopened box and a sealed letter neither of which she had the heart to open alone. So during a lull in the rebuilding efforts the small rag-tag group of friends gathered in the half rebuilt remains of the Dog Lucy holding the letter with trepidation and Emmet sat next to her holding her hand in his to help reassure her. In his other hand he held the box the Special doing his best to ignore the odd thrumming coming from it akin to a heart beat. But as Lucy and no one else had seemed to have felt it he choice to say silent figuring that the letter would explain everything.

Stood a little ways from the group where the rather awkward looking Business and Cop, both had been here to organize the builders (And in case any missed MicroMangers reared their ugly heads again) and had found themselves dragged into the meeting.

"So...Ready?" Lucy asked the others her confident smile on her face Emmet tightening his grip on her hand seeing threw the tiny cracks in the mask knowing that she was still hurting.

"Uhuh!"

"Arrgh!"

"Yup!"

"Let's get this over with." Batman grumbled a little shifting a little uncomfortable, Lucy nodded taking a breath her smile fading and letting go of Emmet's hand so as to crack open the seal on the letter and opened the envelope pulling out a rather old looking parchment with curved writing on it and a letter on normal paper with the same writing though the second was messier. Lucy read threw the newer letter a small frown creasing her brow.

"Lucy?" Emmet asked softly the girl blinking as if she'd forgotten he was there a moment and passing the letter to him.

"Read that to the others for me." the former construction worker blinked at the order but dutifully followed letting Lucy read the smaller parchment.

"Dear Lucy AKA Gemini, DarkStorm, NeverSmile-Really?" Emmet cut his self off "NeverSmile?" Uni-kitty giggled a little at the small glare Lucy gave her boyfriend Emmet turning back to the letter "Or what ever else name you've chosen for this week. If your reading this then I am gone, I want you to know you are one of the best and brightest students I ever had." A ghost of a smile appeared on Lucy's face as she kept examining the other parchment "As such I pass the two greatest responsibility's I have to you, if we have not found the Piece of Resistance and the Special yet then the task of doing so and to train them falls to you. The second is the box and second parchment you will find, while I was young I translated a old prophecy I discovered along with the devices you will find, I'm sorry I can't give you anymore direction to what either mean, much of my life I spent trying to decode the mystery of the devices and they have kept their secrets from this old man. Maybe a new generation will be better able to find the answers we seek. Your teacher Vitruvius." Emmet finished looking down at the box tempted to open it and see what had been left to Lucy but refrained looking up at her. "What does it say?" He asked softly.

"Please tell me it's not another world ender, we're still rebuilding from the last one." Business groaned Uni-Kitty squealing.

"Maybe it's about a world full of cotton candy and butterflies!"

"Or Spaceship's?!" Benny grinned Lucy chuckling a little at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright, Destiny shall lead you to a digital plain,

Despite appearances this is anything but a game.

Seven shall journey far and soon their number will double

Together they can defeat and calm the troubles

When the chosen seven fight as one,

then the day shall be won." It was silent for a few seconds before Uni-kitty let out a disappointed whine.

"No cotton candy?" Emmet laughed a little and pet the hybrid scratching her behind the ears the princess soon purring.

"No candy sorry Uni." He glanced up at Lucy and pointed at the box still on his lap his girlfriend smiling and leaning over grabbing it and kissing his cheek.

"I know the suspense is killing you." She chuckled and opened it blinking and pulling out a odd handheld device, it had a strap so it could be attached to a belt or the like. it had a dark screen and under it a couple of buttons though the device seemed long since dead. Shrugging she passed it to Emmet who held it carefully frowning a little feeling the odd heartbeat like thrum from it but it seemed weaker. He passed it on as Lucy passed out the other devices that seemed to be identical for everyone to look at one.

Then one beeped.

With a start everyone turned to stare at the equally shocked seeming Benny who was holding it away from his self as if it were a rattle snake he picked up, or as he would put it a Space Rattle Snake.

"What did you do?" Batman snapped grabbing the device from him pressing the buttons the device suddenly unresponsive.

"Nothing! I'm not good with tech like this I'm good with 80 stuff not...Whatever that is!" the Spaceman babbled looking worried Business loudly yelping as the one he held beeped as well.

"The heck?!" two more of the things beeped as Cop and Uni-kitty touched them.

"What the..." Lucy trailed off looking at the remaining four devices. "There are seven of us..." Batman snatched up another of the devices frowning when it didn't beep grabbing the other two before one beeped dropping the remainder.

"First try!"

"Gearh that don't count laddie!" Metalbeard rolled his eye scooping up one of the things the device beeping. Lucy smiled looking to Emmet.

"Together?" He chuckled grasping her hand.

"Together." they both grasped the remaining two Emmet's eye's widening feeling the thrum in his hand coming from the device the two last beeping in their hands all seven of the screens flickering on.

"So what no-" Batman's question was cut short by the devices seeming to turn super nova the light obliterating their sight a sudden weightlessness overtaking Emmet before he noticed the screams of panic and that he was falling. He tightened his grip on Lucy's hand trying to pull her over to him before they hit the ground and it all went black.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So...You guys drop in on people's homes often?" Emmet groaned softly feeling something poke him and the weight on his chest shift a little a familiar moan telling him that at least Lucy was here and ok. "heeeeeeeello?" Reluctantly Emmet cracked open a eye to see just who was bugging him. The Special stared in disbelief at the blocky multi-coloured Dinosaur like creature that cocked it's head at them. "Hi, you owe me a house."


	2. Chapter 2

"DUPLO!" Emmet yelped grabbing hold of Lucy who grunted blinking awake looking around confused before spotting the shocked looking brick thing. Springing into action she jumped up tipping a hanging branch off a tree the creature stumbling back whining as a piece of wall that had been supported by it fell.

"Awww you already broke half my house you have to wreck the rest of it?" it asked sadly Lucy narrowing her eyes.

"So we're in DuploLand or what ever you call it huh?" the creature blinked looking up at her.

"Uuhrm...What's a Duplo?" It asked frowning before turning away from the humans picking threw the rubble of his home. Now that Emmet was really looking this creatures house well...wasn't a house, if anything it was a shack, and a pretty bad one at that the wood half rotten (No wonder they crashed threw easily) and the singular room only just being big enough for the three of them even if they hadn't brought down two walls. Lucy frowned looking back at Emmet and slowly relaxing though she still held the branch to use as a weapon.

"Your not a Duplo..." The creature grunted starting to look annoyed.

"No I'm not, I don't even know what that is." He snapped propping up a board wincing when it just toppled over "The names ToyAgumon...And are you going to help me rebuild my house or not?" ToyAgumon questioned frowning at them.

"Not much of a house..." Emmet muttered under his breath looking out at the dark tangled jungle around them "You live here?"

"No I live in the mountains what do you think?" ToyAgumon huffed, "If I could I'd live in the village with the other Agumon but...Let's not go there." The small creature turned away trying to tidy up the mess pausing as he moved a large piece of wood and pulled out something. "This yours?" He held up what they quickly recognized as one of the device's they'd had before Emmet quickly checking his pockets facepalming.

"It's mine." He held out a hand for it ToyAgumon pulling it away.

"Considering you destroyed my home maybe I should just take this little dohicky as payment and pawn it off." He threatened looking over the thing Lucy glaring holding her branch at ToyAugmon's throat.

"Try it and I'll kick your plastic ass!"

"Plastic Blaze!" The Dino thing spat burning plastic spewing from his mouth and burning the branch making Lucy drop it in alarm. "You where saying?"

"Look your mad I get that." Emmet said calmly trying to keep the peace "Please give it back and we'll help you build a new house!" ToyAgumon gave him a shrewd look tossing the device between it's pegged hands.

"...You promise you'll build me a new house?"

"Swear on it!" The creature hummed and held out the device.

"Don't make me regret this." Emmet smiled taking it.

"I won't." The device started beeping and glowing again Emmet yelping and dropping it in surprise ToyAgumon scrambling away.

"What the Fractal Code?!" the creature frowned as the glowing stopped the device having changed slightly his eye's widening. "Oh...Goddramon...You...I didn't...Your Them?" Lucy frowned at ToyAgumon as Emmet cautiously picked up the device.

"You know the Prophecy?" the creature snorted.

"What Mon that went to school don't know about that old story? The Seven warriors will come when the DigiWorld needs them and with the aid of their chosen Digimon Partners save the world, it's one of the most popular games we used to play!" He scrambled over to Emmet looking up at him and the device "I never thought I'd get to meet you, or hold your Digivice!" Emmet blinked looking down at the formerly all white 'Digivice' that now had a orange trim around the screen and on the belt clip.

"Digivice? That's what these things are called?" He frowned looking to Lucy who pulled out her own that was still a completely blank white. "Why'd mine change but not yours?" Lucy blinked looking to ToyAgumon.

"You said that the 'Seven warriors' will have Digimon partners didn't you?"

"Uhuh."

"And you said that you where a Digimon."

"Yup."

"And Emmet's Digivice changed when you two touched."

"What's your...Ohhhhh ohhhhhhh...No." The Digimon turned away. "No no no no no! I am not some super special Digimon!" He shook his head picking up two branches "I am just a ordinary every day Mon who wants his house rebuilt. If you think I'm gonna go along with you then you can leave now I built this thing by my self I can rebuild it easy!" He snapped hunching his shoulders as he worked clearing up the remains of his home Emmet frowned a little wondering why ToyAgumon would react so violently to being called special.

"You where the one who brought it up!" Lucy pointed out ToyAgumon glaring at her growling.

"Only because I recognized the Digivice!" He rather violently slashed at some rubble the spunky woman backing off a little.

"...I don't get what your problem is but what ever we have to find the others." She turned starting to storm into the jungle.

"I wouldn't that part of the island belongs to a rather territorial ShadowWeregarurumon and his Garurumon pack." He sighed "They'll eat you alive...or give you as tribute to that mad old snake..." the Digimon muttered under his breath, Lucy shot him a glare and turned going in a different direction. ToyAgumon sighed. "Go that way the Kabuterrimon will eat well." He called Lucy pausing and sighed.

"We need to find the others and get out of here."

"Gooooooood luuuuuuck." ToyAgumon chirped Emmet hummed a little thinking.

"...Ok I get that you don't like the sound of being my partner-"

"Got that right!" ToyAgumon snapped Emmet sighing.

"But we have no clue where we are or where any of our friends are and could reaaaaaally use your help." Emmet pleaded the Digimon humming.

"...What's in it for me?"

"I'll build the house to any specification you want and add as many extra's as you want." The blocky Dinosaur hummed.

"...Ok deal, I'll help you find your friends I leave you alone your probably gonna get eaten anyway."

0o0o0o0o

_Have you tried using the compass again?_  Bad Cop sighed using his torch to help pick his way threw the dark jungle he'd found his self in.

"It just keeps spinning around and around, it's going to be no help here." Good Cop went quite thinking happily letting his other half control their body knowing he can handle things by his self.

_...What world do you think this is? I don't remember seeing anything like it._

"Could be Mata Nui where those Bioncle things live, or part of that Hero universe thing uhrm...Wild Planet?"

_Savage Planet_  Good Cop gently reminded him  _And wouldn't the trees more...inorganic and huge if they where?_

"Point taken, part of the Adventure Islands perhaps."

_With purple leaves?_  Good Cop sighed  _...You think the others are ok?_ Bad Cop frowned having been putting off thinking about it.

"I'm sure their fine, they have Batman, that Wyld girl and the Cat took out a hundred Micromanagers alone."

_But what if their alone to?_

"Just...Try not to think about it Good Cop we'll find them." Bad Cop tried to reassure him Good Cop letting his presence fade from Bad Cops conscience though he could still feel the underlining worry in his other half's mind. "Don't worry everything will be fine." he said confidently unaware of the silent shadows following him threw the brush and the pair of red eye's gazing down from the branches wondering just who the seemingly insane human was talking to.

0o0o0o0o

Uni-Kitty sighed walking at the edge of the forest on the border between it and a sandy beach area. she'd hoped if she did she'd eventually see one of the others but after a hour of walking that earned her nothing but irritating sand in between the toes of her front paws and having to stop twice to get rather sharp rocks out of her back hooves. She was really starting to regret not listening to the Knights in Middle Zealand and getting horse shoes for her back half, though to be fair the idea of getting nails driven into her hooves was as appealing as the rocks themselves.

But she couldn't let that get her down, just had to think happy thoughts, like butterfly's! and Candy corn!...

No even that couldn't distract her from just how...Lonely it was out here, there was nothing but her, the trees and the sand.

Annnnnd the freakish looking white creature with wings and blood red claws that had just popped up in front of her. Now normally Uni-Kitty didn't listen to her instincts pushing them down with her unhappy thoughts, but when the cat's screaming 'Shred it!' and the horse is yelling 'Trample it!' It's rather hard to ignore them. So with a yowl her feral cousin's would be proud off Uni-Kitty reared up her rarely used and razor sharp claws coming out of her paws to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I will try and use Cannon Digimon for the partners, some will get tweaks to fit in better and I'll put my hands up now there is going to be at lest one OC Digimon. I will tell you which it is when it shows up and if anyone wants I will put up a profile for it but only if asked. and if anyone was wondering the Digivices are the D-Archs from Digimon Tamers :3


	3. Chapter 3

"And Momma, he keeps talking to his self and calling his self Good Cop...What ever a Cop is I think their weird like him." the Young Digimon said out loud playfully juggling a rock between his paws. the Digimon was a dark looking one a ashy grey and stark black dragon with bright red claws, eyes, horns and wings, His paws seemed several sizes to big for his body and limbs long and spindly. Silence was all that followed the dragon's monologue the large shape in the dark of the cave not moving nor making any indication it heard.

"Your still sleeping huh Momma? You been doing that a lot." the Digimon put down the rock and half stumbled half loped over to his mother nuzzling her cold hard scales.

"Sleep tight Momma I'm gonna watch the Cop some more, he's kinda funny!" With that he clumsily galloped out the cave pausing to wave back at the much larger dragon before running into the dark jungle no reaction coming from the massive form besides a soft drip drip sound that had been covered up by his talking and clumsy play.

0o0o0o0o

"So...You mentioned a village before, why do you live in the jungle if you could live there?" Emmet asked a little confused by the small ToyAgumon living so far from everyone else, the plastic creature just grunted.

"I have my reasons." He muttered batting away branches from his path leading them on.

"Where are we heading, I'd have thought we'd go to the mountains we'd be able to see the whole island then." ToyAgumon froze and turned to her with a scared wide-eyed look.

"...If we did that we wouldn't live to find your friends." He shuddered blasting a thick branch out of his way. "Much safer at the beach it's pretty much the designated neutral zone of the islan-" He and the two humans froze hearing a loud enfuriated yowl, childish giggling and a blast. "...Was the designated neutral zone of the island." He finished lamely.

"Emmet, I think that was Uni-Kitty!" Lucy hissed rushing ahead.

"Lucy!" Emmet yelped running after her leaving a confused ToyAgumon.

"Uni-Kitty?...Never heard of that Digimon..."

0o0o0o0o

Uni-Kitty's fur bristled as the white little...Thing just laughed at her attempts to scratch it stamping her hooves in the soft sand "Grrrr WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!" The thing just giggled more flapping it's little gold wings smiling. If Uni-Kitty wasn't so freaked out at that moment at time she'd have been bouncing around and cooing over the cute little creature.

"Your funny." it giggled lazily dodging another of Uni-Kittys attempted strikes "I like you."

"WELL I DON'T LIK-"

"BLAZE BLAST!" The hybrid yelped scrambling for purchase in the sand as the hot firey blast sent her reeling her pale pink fur getting uncomfortably hot.

"Uhuh Tyrannomon!" The white thing squealed diving to the ground to avoid another blast as the red and green dinosaur like Digimon stalked out of the forest slobbering hungrily.

"Well well if it isn't little Kyupimon and a friend, I'm sure you two will make a good meal after I had to give my last catch to that damned snake I'm starving!" The now named Kyupimon whimpered Uni-Kitty glancing back at the tiny thing and stepping in front of him growling horn sparking.

"Hey! Leave him alone you big bully!" she hissed the Tyrannomon looking down at her, and laughed at her.

"Your joking right a tiny thing like you?" He snorted smirking raising his paw claws glowing "SLASHER CLAW!" Uni-Kitty lept over his attempted attack yowling angrily swiping at his eye's with her sharp claws and jumping away with a back flip kicking him in the snout with her hooves to use him as a spring board. He stumbled back holding his face Kyupimon giggling taking advantage of his distraction creating a glowing ring of energy.

"ANGEL RING!" He sent it flying at the Dino the Tyrannomon hissing angrily.

"Now your going to get it!"

"Uni-Kitty!" The Princess paused in surprise hearing Lucy and Emmet.

"My friends!" the Tyrannomon grumbled nervously not knowing what digimon the cat's friends could be and paranoid that they could beat him if they teamed up.

"BLAZE BLAST!" He shot another stream of bright fire to distract and blind them rushing into the forest not noticing as he nearly trampled ToyAgumon who stared after him.

"...This day is just getting weirder and weirder." he muttered the plastic dino following after the two humans noticing that the Tyrannomon was rather foolishly charging right into the ShadowWeregarurumon's territory. "Well...He's their problem now." He shrugged tromping after the two humans sighing seeing them with their friend 'Uni-Kitty' "Well I'm gone, you have your friend so see ya!" Emmet blinked and sighed.

"Wait! You wanted me to help you...And Uni-Kitty isn't the only one of our friends their's still the others!" ToyAgumon paused and frowned looking back at the curious looking Uni-Kitty the angelic Kyupimon sat on her back the Digivice attached to Uni-kitty's collar colored with pastel pink and blue.

"So? she's got her partner now and I want to go home!" ToyAgumon snapped.

"You promised to help us find our friends." Emmet pointed out calmly "And I promised to rebuild your house and add on anything you want." ToyAgumon glared up at him.

"...Fine! Fine! But I want a den added to my home." he huffed Emmet rolling his eyes but smiling a little.

"Sure, now let's try and find the others."

0o0o0o0o0o

A red fin cut threw the still waters of the fish filled lake before ducking down again as the owner dived. the water was still again before the water bubbled violently a few sparks jumping from the surface slowly dieing away. the fin reappeared closer to the shore and rose up revealing the green back it was attached to and the little green frog creature climbing out a few fish in his mouth "Soooomewhere beyond the seeeeeea somewhere waaaaaaiting for meeeeee." He sung to his self cheerily putting the fish down fin sparking "Electric Shocker!" The fish where flash fried by his electricity.

Licking his lips the aquatic Digimon picked up a fish. And froze hearing footsteaps breaking the undergrowth. Quickly he covered over his fish with leaves and dove back into the water staying low peering out seeing a shape emerging. He growled softly fin sparking sure it was one of Oroichimon's men to take him for not paying tribute, he tensed ready to leap up and strike, while he might not be able to fight them all off he wasn't going to go down without at lest trying to take some of them with him. As the shape moved to the water the Betamon snarled and lept out "ELECTRIC SHOCKER!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Bad Cop sighed finally stopping to rest sitting on a rock rubbing his forehead. "You want to take over for a bit?" Good Cop hummed

_What if something attacks us?_ Bad Cop snorted.

"Nice try, you can kick ass as well as I can just don't like doing it, if needs really be I'll have over I just need a brake."

_Ok, you have a good rest buddy._  Good Cop chirped taking control over from Bad Cop able to feel how tired he was getting. Blinking he pulled off the sunglasses Bad Cop wore (Contrary to popular belief he didn't wear them to look cool Bad was more sensitive to bright lights and wore them to stop headaches) and got out their shared case slipping out his glasses and putting them on carefully stowing the sunglasses in the battered case and hiding it away picking up the torch.

"Looks clear..." He clicked the torch back on checking his back up battery's for it hoping they would last him till he found the others, or his way out of this strange jungle, which ever came first.

In his tree the little dragon squeaked clinging onto the bark to stop his self from falling off in surprise after hearing the switch over.

"He's...Two in one..." The dragon blinked eye's wide "That's...So cool!" He squealed "He must never get loney allways got a friend to play with..." He sighed thinking "...Must be nice..." He blinked hearing pawsteps and peered threw the gloom seeing Garurumon starting to circle the Cop. "Uh...Oh..."


	4. Chapter 4

The dragon whimpered flattening his ears wondering what he should do, he was to young and little to take on the three wolf like Digimon who where slowly tightening the ring around the still unawares Cop cutting off his escape. On the other claw it wouldn't be right for him to just leave him to die, then again considering he didn't know how to fly his escape would just alert the Garurumon to another tasty meal for the taking.

So he was stuck between trying to help and getting eaten, escape and probably get eaten, or stay and watch the human get eaten and possibly get eaten if the wind changed and carried his sent to the hunting Digimon.

This was not his day. he twisted his tail trying not to whimper confused about what to do, if his Momma was here she'd know! She was big and scary enough to frighten off the Garurumon and save the day! But...She was still sleeping in the cave. seeing one of the wolfs tense no longer circling but getting ready to strike he gulped finally settling on a course of action.

0o0o0o0o

"HOWLING-"

"DEVILS PAW!" Good Cop spun around almost falling flat on his arse in shock surprised at the loud yelling behind him eye's widening seeing a huge wolf like creature and a cat sized dragon. The dragon had jumped down from a tree gliding on his over sized wings and struck the wolf on the snout as it called out it's attack with a flaming paw cutting off it's attack and blinding it with it's fire the canine whimpering holding a paw over it's eyes.

"Graw! Who ever that was is going to regret it!" it snarled the dragon sticking it's tongue out at him.

"Nuhuh my momma will gobble you up if you try!" The dragon snapped looking up at the shocked Good Cop. "Hai." it chirped waving a paw.

"H-hi little guy... tell me your seeing this Bad."

_Seeing...not believing..._  Bad Cop groaned in the back of their mind wondering just where the creatures came from turning quickly hearing two more of the wolfs emerge from the darkness.

"Isn't that the baby Darkgramon? Heheh he'd make a nice snack." One sniggered the other growling.

"You want to get on the bad side of his mom? I heard she had a fight with Orochimon and the bitch actually survived and gave the snake a bad scar to boot. She's one dragon I don't want to fuck around with and ShadowWereGarurumon would murder us if we got her gunning for the pack!" he hissed confusing Cop more at the weird names they where throwing around. 'Darkgramon' as the Wolfs had apparently identified the dragon puffed up his chest proud revealing a robins breast of blood red scales.

"Uhuh! My Momma's the bestest and when she wake's up she'll nom you all if you hurt me!" Cop gulped as the wolfs (even the blinded one) turned as one to the little dragon.

"...How long she been asleep?" One asked smirking a falsely friendly tone to his voice.

"Don't answer that lad." Good Cop said quickly the dragon blinking confused cocking his head at him.

"Whhhhhy?" He asked in far to cute tone of a toddler.

"Because...You don't talk to strangers." He could feel Bad Cop facepalming in the back of his mind

_You better hope that works_ The dragon stared at him.

"...OK!" He chirped the wolfs snarling apparently getting tired of the exchange.

"Enough talking! either you get away from our lunch or we'll eat you to Darkgramon whether your mom's still alive or not!" Cop frowned.

_Any objections to me taking control?_

"Be my guest." Good muttered switching glasses for his other half Bad taking full control.

"Kid get back." The dragon gulped and scampered behind him tucking in his wings and tails to make his self small "Can't you fly?"

"Dun know Momma said I'm to little." Bad Cop grunted seeing he'd have to protect his self and the child dragon from the circling wolfs the dog's letting out a symphony of growls.

The five of them looked around confused as a roar split the air a bright red and green Dinosaur rushing threw them almost trampling one of the wolfs all of them stairing after it confused. The seeming leader of the wolfs looked back at Cop and after the Dino.

"...Dibs on the dark meat!" It howled chasing after it the other two abandoning attacking them to go after the Dinosaur as well.

"That was...Weird..." Bad Cop sighed avoiding swearing in front of the kid, speaking of whom he looked down at the little dragon. "...Ok who are you and why are you here?" It came out more hash then he intended but the dragon didn't seem to mind wagging it's tail at him.

"I'm Darkgramon! And I came cos I saw the Garurumon comin for ya and I didn't wanna see you get eaten though they could have eaten me..." he paused as if only just them realizing how close he potentially came to death before bouncing on his heels looking up at Bad Cop with wide glittering eyes. "You should come meet my Momma! I tolds her all about you and how you'd two in one and how cool that must be!" Cop blinked at the little guy's mile a hour talking.

_He's cute!_

"We already had that puppy that ran away good." Bad chuckled a little feeling Good huff.

_I'm not saying take him as a pet! I'm just saying the little guys cute, and we should at lest make sure he make it home safely their might be more of those...Gareymon around, or dinosaurs that could eat him._ Bad sighed a little looking down at the little dragon.

"...Alright lead the way lad." The dragon squealed happily darting ahead.

"Follow me!" Bad fought to keep the small smile off his face privately agreeing that Good was right, the little guy was rather cute.

0o0o0o0o0o

"ELECTRIC SHOCKER!" The small Digimon smirked as his attack impacted sure that it had put down who ever had came after hi-

"MAGMA BASS!" He screeched as the sound wave buffeted him sending him flying out into the lake the Volcamon laughing loudly. "Aww come on Betamon! Did you really thin Orochimon would send any old Mon you could deal with?" Betamon shook his self off surfacing and glaring hatefully at the laughing digimon growling.

"WATER TOW-"

"SPIRAL FLOWER!" Betamon screamed in pain as razor sharp flowers cut his sides drawing blood. he gulped already able to sense the predatory fish circling him scenting the blood and hungry, he was stuck the only choices he had where stay in the water and bleed out being eaten by the fish, go to shore and be killed, or swim for the rocks near the center of the lake and bleed out there.

"We can wait allllll day Betamon! Can you?" the Blossomon that had sent the cutting attack at him Betamon whimpering a little knowing he was done for no matter what happened.

"Goddramon help me..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So...Kyupimon right?...Why where you out here?" ToyAgumon asked the little angel Digimon who giggled at him from where he was sat on Uni-Kitty's back.

"Cos they said I had to be."

"...Who said?"

"Them." Kyupimon pointed up Lucy frowning.

"God?"

"Nooooope." He laughed bouncing on Uni-Kitty's back.

"...Then who?"

"Them." ToyAgumon growled.

"I need more of a answer then 'Them'!"

"No you don't."

"Say's who?!"

"They do." The plastic Digimon's eye twitched Uni-Kitty trying to cover up her amused giggles.

"Well at lest we have entertainment." Emmet whispered to Lucy who had to stifle her laughs.

"I Expect a extra large bedroom for this!"

"Noted."

0o0o0o0o

"Pllllllllease please please let me come with you!" The Biyomon flock sighed looking to each other annoyied at the hanger on who was despret to be one of them.

"You wanna tell her or shall I?" the leader of the flock a elderly male who's feathers where fading into a dull grey, had long since lost the curling feather on his head and who's ring was battered and cracked.

"I will." He landed in front of the rather pudgy red and yellow bird who was looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Muchomon...Your FLIGHTLESS, you can't fly! We have to FLY to migrate!" He pointed out motioning up at his flying flock the birds looking annoyed at the Penguin Digimon.

"...I'm sure if I give it another tr-!"

"Spiral Twister!" One of the females who'd gotten tired of the Muchomon spat the Digimon having to dive out the way and looking up with wide eyes.

"W-why'd you do that?" She whimpered the Biyomon turning away from her.

"Because your nothing but a useless sack of data, who ever heard of a bird who couldn't fly." He snapped taking off refucing to glance back knowing the sight of the other would brake his heart and have him wanting to help her fly. But he had to put the flock before his or anyone elses personal feelings. Grounded the jewel bright penguin sniffled looking own at the ground a few tears running down her beak.

"But...All I want is to fly..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So who's your Momma little guy?" Good Cop asked the bouncey little Darkgramon Bad Cop having switched back to have a rest.

"My Momma's the biiiiiggest Digimon around sides that mean old snake on the mountain's." Darkgramon giggled "He's a big old grump who says everyone gotta feed him cos he's big. Momma used to feed him like everyone else but when I came along she said there wasn't nough hunting to feed me, her and the snake so she told him so and they gots in a biiiig fight." Good Cop frowned.

"What happened the Garurumon mentioned she won?" Darkgramon nodded.

"Uhuh she gave him a big scar cos he didn't like she wouldn't feed him anymore and he bit her. Then she got really sleepy and told me I gotta be a big boy now and take care of my self while she slept." Cop frowned a little having a bad feeling as they came up to a cave Darkgramon running in "Come on!"

_I have a bad feeling I know what's going to be in there, do you want me to take over for you?_  Good shook his head.

"No I can handle it, and if the little guy really hasn't realized well….Your not the best at dealing with kids, let alone emotional kids once he does realize…" Bad sighed knowing he was right.

_Let's just hope he's right and she is just asleep._  Good nodded stepping into the cave, and gagging.

The air was thick with the smell of blood and decay making him wonder how Darkgramon's scales didn't stink of it or how scavengers hadn't found the cave.

"Down here!" Darkgramon called from the back of the cave a turn in it hiding what must have been causing the smell.

"Maybe she's just bad at cleaning up…." Good muttered feebly more to try and reassure his self then explain it to his other half, reluctantly following and freezing in shock.

Darkgramon wasn't kidding when he said she was big, the massive dragon in front of him was the size of a building. A single clawed paw could have swept aside an elephant without the creature noticing, It was almost a miracle the beast could have gotten into the cave in the first place. And as if her own bulk wasn't intimating the creature was covered in thick spiked armour.

Not that the armour or size seemed to have done her much good in the end. One of her huge wings was mangled the white of bone visible threw her scales and the armour buckled in places if not completely seared off. Fang marks riddled the metal and the heavy smell of blood was explained by the dried staining on her scales and armour, along with the gaping wound in the beasts side.

The mortal injury tore open the dragon's side leaving her ribs exposed to the air, with a sickening gag Good realized he could see between them and into the creatures innerds. The wound he was quickly realizing was a single bite should have killed the creature the moment the huge fangs that ripped threw metal, scale and flesh had sunken in. but if Darkgramon and the Garurumon where to be believed, she had survived.

Mothers will do anything for their child, she challenged the thing that did that to her so that she could try and ensure she could get enough food for her son without giving it up.

"Momma! Momma! We got guests!" Darkgramon chirped into the dragon's ear resting his paws on her cold cheek pouting "Come on Momma you can't sleep while Cop's here!" Good winced a little as Darkgramon kept trying to wake her up.

"We can't leave him here…God knows when he finally figures it out the little guy's going to be traumatized."

_We're in a strange place we know nothing about and you want to adopt a baby dragon who belongs here._

"He's a baby, their's no way he's going to survive, look at him!" He could feel Bad wince in the back of his mind seeing the tiny skin and bones baby easily.

_But…He's a wild animal._

"Who can think and reason like a human."

_We know nothing about child or animal care._

"We can get Ma and Pa to help out when we get home." Bad Cop struggled to find another reason to say no.

_But he-!_

"Knows this place well and can probably help us find the others."

_….There are times I hate you, you know that?_

0o0o0o0o0o

"Weeeeeell Betamon! We're waiting!" Betamon groaned trying to keep his head above the quickly turning red water. He really couldn't keep this up much longer, he was losing blood too quickly and his back leg wasn't responding anymore. Weakly admitting defeat he swam to shore dragging his self out of the water grunting as the Blossomon snapped it's thorny vines around him and lifted him into the air.

"So much for your bravado eh? Orochimon's sick of your shit with refusing to pay tribute to him. So now we're gonna feed you to him!" Betamon gulped weakly struggling.

"N-no don't!" Volcamon scoffed.

"Quit your squrming, save your strength for Orochimon, he likes his food having a kick as he swallows it whole." He chuckled darkly walking off towards the mountain the great serpent made it's home. Only to freeze when Blossomon screamed seeming to drop Betamon, the small amphibian realizing something had sliced through the vines holding him the thorny bindings still holding onto him but much looser the finned Digimon wiggling free limping with his none responsive leg.

"W-what the-EH!" He gasped out as Volcamon kicked him close to the tree line the little digimon whimpering in pain. "O-oh ya, k-kicking a guy while he's d-down, real big of you…" Betamon muttered struggling to get up.

"I don't know what you did but you're going to pay for that!" Blossomon hissed his vines leaking a greenish blood.

"You know what, I don't think the boss'll mind us bringing you back dead and broken. Easier for him to swallow." Volcomon growled holding his microphone Betamon tensing fin weakly sparking.

"MAGMA-" The larger Digimon yelped as something hit his hand and dropped his mike the small device shattering an odd black bat shaped boomerang landing in the sand the sun reflecting off it's metallic surface.

"What the…" Betamon muttered confused sight starting to swim the blood loss taking it's toll. He was just vaguely aware of a gloved hand grabbing his fin in the confusion pulling him away from the two larger Digimon before he passed out half dead from blood loss, his last thought was a vague hope that he'd wake up again.

0o0o0o0o0

"I. Hate. JUNGLES!" Business growled smacking a vine away growling when it just rebounded and hit him in the head "This is why I lived in the nice clean structured city and not Mata Nui or-Or Jurassic island!"

"Ehy! Why don't you whine a little louder bud?! I don't think the old Jijimon on the other side of the island heard ya!" A pair of yellow eyes glared out the creak of a tree. Business froze and turned.

"….Is that a Brooklyn accent?" He threw his hands up. "How the hell did a guy from Brooklyn get stuck in a tree?!"

"Ehy! I anint' stuck numb nuts!" The voice snapped the creature it belonged to fluttering out. At first glance it looked like a bat but it had no head it's body seeming to be it's head with over large feet tipped in red claws and the bat looking like it was wearing patch work leather.

"…..What…..The….Actual….Fuck?" Business's eye twitched. "What the hell are you?!" The bat glared.

"I'm DemiDevimon, Now SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRIN' TA SLEEP HERE!" Business stumbled a little startled, weather by the bat creature flying up to yell in his face or just that someone WOULD yell in his face he wasn't sure.

"You are very rude!"

"Ya an I'm tryin to enjoy my last nap before Orochimon's goons come for me for not paying tribute to that fat ass!" He blinked as the bat-DemiDevimon looked away grumbling to his self.

"….Wait what?" DemiDevimon groaned growling.

"I couldn't get nough food together to pay tribute to Orochimon, so now 'is thugs are gonna come and get me and feed me to the big scally lump!"

"…..Then why stay? The Master Builders where smart enough to know when I came after them to keep moving and find a safe place I didn't know about when I sent the Super Secret Police after them." He pointed out, DemiDevimon scoffed.

"This is HIS Island, there ain't no place he and his thugs don't know."

"Then get off the Island." He shook his head.

"No go, he has Flyin Digimon patrolin the only Digimon who get off are the ones who migrate." Business blinked before realizing that the little bat was resigned to his fate. He sighed mulling it over before grumbling grabbing the small bat "Ehy-EHY What you doing?!" DemiDevimon yelped as Business started carrying him off.

"Saving your life…I think…..Ok I hope." He sighed "Emmet's better at the hero stuff then I am."

0o0o0o0o0o

Lucy sighed as the small group walked along the beach.

"We've been going for hours with no sign of them, maybe we should go to that village ToyAgumon mentioned." The digimon froze and turned.

"No no no fuck NO!" The multi-coloured dino yelped.

"Where else do you suggest we find a Pirate Mech, a vigilante in a bat costume, a duel minded cop and a former villain business man?" Kybimon asked innocently.

"….When you say it like that I'd say a bar." He snarked sighing

"Please ToyAgumon, maybe someone there was one of the other chosen Digimon and one of them is waiting for us." Emmet tried ToyAgumon twitched and groaned and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but keep my name out of it….And I want a Jacuzzi!"

"Noted." Unikitty blinked and pointed up.

"Is that a red penguin?" The group looked up at the large out crop of rocks seeing a ruby red and yellow penguin at the top.

"Oh that's just Muchomon, she's harmless. Bit of a loon but harmless." Emmet blinked seeing the rather large penguin spread her flippers.

"Uhr ToyAgumon?"

"She's just pretending to fly." He waved it off Emmet shaking his head seeing her preparing to jump.

"She's not pretending!" He yelped as she leapt off the bird plummeting to the surf flapping her flippers.

"K-Kybi! Do something!" UniKitty yelped covering her eyes the small Digimon zooming up and catching the penguin Muchomon struggling in her grip.

"N-nooooo! No I can fly! Really really I can!" She was lowered to the ground sniffling.

"You ok?" Lucy asked kneeling by her, she sobbed covering her eyes.

"No….The Biyomon attacked me when I wanted to migrate with them…..I just want to fly." She whined Lucy patting her head feeling bad for her. She blinked her hoodie pocket vibrating pulling out the Device she'd gotten before the color changing to red and yellow to match Muchomon.

"Uhrm, congrats?" Emmet tried kneeling with her feeling bad for the distraught Digimon. Kybimon smiled patting her head.

"Don't worry, you'll fly soon, very soon."

 


End file.
